slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Uima
Overview Uima is a (usually) giant-sized, waterbased slime girl of yet ambigious origins, though she's been known to hang around in a certain neighbourhood after she's been allowed to use a pool by its owner as her 'bed' or such, as the owner tends to be abroad often and she can double as the building's guardian. She's been known to hang around with Kia, and partially inspired by her, she's been training herself to become more of a fighter as well, despite her gentle nature. However, she is also a very protective type to anyone she deems to be a friend or in need for help. She doesn't hesitate fighting even other slimes if it came to that. Personality Uima is basically a very nice girl with a relatively non-threatening demeanour, unless if provoked. This may take its time or something drastic. Otherwise she's a cautious type because she knows that what she is may scare off people, especially when she's giant-sized. Can get easily embarrassed and especially if she screws up, or thinks she did, she can end up feeling insecure and her self-esteem suffers. She's just a girl trying to find her place in the world. Appearance As stated, Uima's body is water-based, though it usually feels more gooey than you'd think, unless if she's liquefied herself to that degree. Usually she towers over humans by quite a bit, or is downright huge. Sometimes she's close to human size, but there may be a reason for it. Usually her upper body is that of a humanoid female with large breasts, but lower body varies from mermaidesque combined legs to slug-like lowerhalf. Her frontal "hair" is formed the way it is with a reason, as her mass pours down to her breast, possibly giving a practical reason for their size. She has barely visible iris in her eyes and whether or not she has a mouth on varies from time to time. She also has thick 'eyebrows'. Special Abilities Her known abilities include growing to immense sizes, though its likely her condition requires her to have a big mass by default, unless if she does "The Abyss" and elongate a smaller version of herself attached to her main body, which is left shapeless outside the building or wherever she goes. This also means that her senses are concentrated on her smaller body inside the building, so her main body could be sneaked upon under some circumstances. She can also densen her mass from nearwater to incredibly thick or even crystalize parts of her, though she needs to discard these parts after a while. Blades and armor can be formed this way. Uima has been known to prefer capture her enemy and hold them until she has him/her/it secured. This is done by her 'swallowing' her target inside and in need, densen up her body around the target to And as a giant slimegirl, she's been known to 'swallow' even giant-sized targets. She needs a body of water and time to concentrate to increase her size and it can be surprisingly easy to distract her. Weaknesses include long exposure to the sun in dry areas and electricity. Ice based attacks can also affect her. Depending on her size, conventional attacks can at least knock off parts of her. For bigger sizes a concentrated attack of a big force is required. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters